Long way to the top
by tonialeigh
Summary: AU:season 4 Melissa Noe, an old friend of the boys, is just as surprised as they are when Castiel tells them that she plays a role in saving the world from Lucifer. sorry for the short summary, you'll just have to read it! Dean/OC and rated M just in case
1. Back in Black

**Disclaimer**: I do not nor ever will own Supernatural and all the sexy boys it brings to us. Sad Pandas for me…

A/N: Hey everyone, this is going to be the first story I post here, I hope you like it =D. btw the beginning of this chapter and possibly more to come will be written as if it was a journal entry, it's an easy way to keep it in third person yet still have the main character's voice be heard! ^_^

* * *

_Okay, this was it, the moment I make it or break it, it all rides on this mission…my first vampire hunt alone, well, honestly my first ANYTHING hunt alone. Sure, I've been on loads of hunts, some with my close friends and some with complete strangers that were to be trusted only through words of my close friends. Honestly, I was scared shitless. I didn't know if I was going to be able to do it, I mean, yeah, I could gank any demon or vengeful spirit with the best of them, but when it came down to the evil creatures, it kinda was intimidating. I've only been on one other vampire hunt, and that was in Chicago with the two hunters I trust the most, my parents. They taught me everything there is to know about anything that could potentially kill me, or anyone for that matter. I love them and they know that they made the right choice, I can't imagine my life if they hadn't of shown me the ropes. I just wish they were here now to help me out. No, they are not dead…yet…they are going around Europe, trying to get as many recruiters there to help them with the ever growing more popular demon hunt, which it seemed that day by day the number was rising…How they hell did that Winchester boy release hell on earth! But the fact of the matter is that I'm scared….and the only reason that I'm telling you this is because I know you won't judge me for it…then again, you are just some silly piece of paper in a silly notebook full of silly hints and facts about things that go bump in the night. So, where was I…oh yeah, back to the vampire hunt. Luckily, it was about an hours drive away from my good friends Ellen and Jo, they run a wonderful hunters den pretty much, called the Roadhouse. Ash has been helping me track those Transylvanian suckers, their nest was most likely in an abandoned costume warehouse and the most appropriate Rocky Horror Picture Show joke is to be said about that, but I'll just skip it for now. Anyhow…there might be that by some stroke of luck I'll run into hunters there on the same job and we can team up, but I doubt it, there were no news posts anywhere about it and I doubt there was going to be, I mean, they were murdering homeless people, those without families or those that would not be missed so no one really paid much thought about it, and how Ash found it was a miracle in of itself, but yeah…Enough blabbering to you about how much I hate being alone and time to get this show on the road…_

Melissa Noe is a petite brunette with hazel eyes. She wore a tight AC/DC shirt and tight jeans that flared at the bottom, and a small silver ring on her right hand's ring finger that was being fiddled with the whole time she was writing in an old, beat up looking brown book that belonged to her mother before she departed overseas. She had promised her that she would keep up with it as much as possible, in hopes to be able to help her later on when she needed information about hunts. She put down her pen and started to pack away her things when she got a call from Ellen.

"Hey El, find anything useful? I'm about 45 minutes away, 30 if I drive fast…" she said, resting the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she zipped up her duffel bag.

"Yeah, I found two very useful somethings…"She said and Melissa's eyes squinted slightly. How much more information could Ash find, she was pretty much set to go.

"Really now…" She said skeptically…he was a genius…but she said "I" as in her…Ellen found out more information. "Well what is it?"

"You'll just have to see it when you get here." Ellen said and Melissa could hear the sly smile in her voice…what did she have up her sleeve?

"Okay fine, be there shortly." Melissa said and headed toward checkout.

Melissa got in her van, a lime green straight-from-1967 VW bus, her baby. She loved that van more than pretty much all of her possessions, minus her knife collection, that thing was just to impressive. She tossed her bag into the back, but careful not to break anything, she popped in one of her many cassette tapes and started drumming the beat of Led Zeppelin's "Good Times, Bad Times". She pulled out of the sleazy motel parking lot and headed towards the Roadhouse, which in all reality it should take her a little over a half house to get to, breaking the speed limit for about ten minutes, but who really cares…

"_I'm gonna love you, each and every day…_" she sang aloud, letting the road and her wonderful van take away thoughts of killing for the moment. As the song slowed to an end, she couldn't help thinking Ellen had something up her sleeve.

Once the Roadhouse was in sight, her mind began to ease a bit, knowing that she would see a few of her friends again, it had been a while since she's been there, a few months at least, she was stuck on the west coast with a hunter named Eric working on trying to track down all the remains of a nasty spirit of an older teenage man who was torn limb from limb, each limb buried in a different state.

She parked and couldn't help notice a beautiful '67 Chevy Impala parked a few spots away.

"No…way…"She said slowly as she got ready to go inside, checking to make sure her weapons have not shifted, gun on lower back, a knife on each ankle, a small handgun in her overcoat inside pocket. She made her way to the door and low and behold her suspicions had been right.

"Dean! Sammy!" She yelled and ran to her good friends. Not knowing to hug first, she figured she'd run straight and jump on the taller of the two. She landed with an "oof' and smiled and laughed as she held on tight, Sam squeezing her tight enough to support her instead of crush her.

"Missy!" He said with a smile. He had been glad to see her, they were close. Their parents often went on trips with his dad so they pretty much grew up with her, seeing her at least a month or two out of the year.

Dean looked at his brother and friend and a smile rested on his face. He watched her climb off his unusually tall brother and was greeted with the same energy, tackle-hug and all. He held on and smelled her chocolate shampoo and closed his eyes, taking in the moment.

"I missed you guys!" She said as her feet finally rested on the ground and they turned to the bar. Ellen was smiling slyly, same as on the phone, and she pulled out three beers, offering each the young hunters.

"I know, it's been what, a year?" Dean said, not taking his eyes off the 27 year old.

"It's been more than that hasn't it?" His brother said, trying to remember the last time they were all together.

"It's been over a year and a half…"Missy said plainly, sipping the liquor as she looked at the brothers. She had to admit, the boys did look rather attractive, Sam being a year younger and Dean being two years older. I has been a while and she missed them very much, she called at least one of them once every couple of weeks though, she couldn't bear not keeping in touch with her oldest friends.

"No way, has it really…"Dean said and then he remembers the occasion.

"My birthday..." Sam said, Dean and Missy looking at each other remembering the booze filled night. Neither would admit it, but they fooled around that night, not all the way, but closer than they had ever been before. Somehow Sam's 24th birthday had suddenly became an "okay lets get drunk and make out with your best friend" day. Missy looked down and Dean did the same, Sam getting the hint and changed the subject.

"It's been too long." He said as another friend of the female hunter walked into the room.

"Missy!" a familiar, blonde headed 22 year old girl walks down the stairs and smiles at her old friend.

"Jo!" She yells back with just as much excitement. She gets up and gives her friend a hug.

"How've you been?" Missy asked her as she joined them at the bar.

"Pretty good, bored as hell though, Mom STILL doesn't trust me to hunt alone..."she complained as Ellen glared at her daughter, and Melissa could cut the tension with a knife.

"You know I haven't hunted alone yet right?" She said, looking down at her feet,"Not until I got a lead on some vampires about an hour out."

"What? You're not hunting vampires alone as your first job!" Dean said hastily, rather protectively in fact. Melissa was a little taken aback by his reaction and nodded her head.

"Yes I am." She said, a little more confident in herself this time.

"What I think my brother was TRYING to say was WE were going on that case and found out you were looking into it too…"Sam explained, calming her.

"Wait…like…legit, we're on a hunt together, just like old times?' She said excitedly, and the boys nodded in unison. She couldn't help but smile and think of all the old times they used to have, helping their parents on a job together, and one time even killing a werewolf without their help.

"Yeah, well, not quite like old times…"Dean said with a smirk.

"And why is that?" She questioned the older Winchester.

"Because this time we don't have our parents keeping it all PG-13…" He said with a wink and she knew she was in way over her head being all alone with two Winchester boys.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who read this! I hope to a lot of positive reviews! I have a idea about where this story will end up going, not too sure about the length it'll take me to get there so just keep reading! ^_^


	2. The Battle of Evermore

**Disclaimer**: I do not, nor ever will, own the rights to supernatural…I just play with the Winchesters!

A/N: Wow I didn't really expect people to read it so fast, it made me happy! Thanks to **enid18** and **mandy-chick00** to be the first to review it (which btw I would LOVE you all to review it) Anyways, here's chapter 2. I would like to remind everyone that this IS an alternate universe story, but not in a weird way, just little facts have changed, such as the roadhouse still being around, there will be small changes here and there, but you will definitely be able to tell when I really starts mixing the story up on you guys =D

* * *

"So…we're taking the shaggin' wagon right?" Missy said and Dean nearly choked on his own spit. A chuckle escaped Sam's lips and started heading to her van,"Well?"

"Um…maybe next time…"Dean said, still coughing. He couldn't believe she said that, considering the last time they were together they had spent quite a few hours in that van

"Awww but I love her!" She said with a pout. She looked at Sam for help, but he agreed that the best way to travel was them all in the Impala. Missy rolled her eyes. She knew she would never win the argument, but she still tried. She grabbed all of her essentials from the back of her van and headed to the Impala, the boys already ready to get going.

"Wait! You aren't leaving already!" Jo called out to her and she nodded.

"Yeah, kinda have to if MY RIDE DIDN'T HAVE TO BE IN SUCH A RUSH!" Missy called towards the boys, who were waiting in the car. She gave Jo a hug and promised she would be back as soon as the job was over and an odd silence fell upon Jo.

"Sorry, I just got a flashback of my dad…"She said and it sounded odd to be coming from the always-strong hunter. She shook her head slightly and put a smile back on, "Yeah, you better!"

"Of course." Missy said and head back to the car, getting in the back and sitting directly in the middle. She smiled at the two brothers in front of her and laughed when the engine started, the radio starting with it. It was the same tape that she had in her car.

"What's so funny?" Dean asks as they head towards their destination, although she noticed he was backtracking.

"No, I was just listening to this song in my car van." She said and started to get a little confused at the fact that he was driving the completely opposite way they were supposed to be headed, "Uh Dean…aren't we trying to head north? Ash said it was an hour north…near South Dakota"

"Well…actually the job is in Texas…" Dean said and Missy had even more of a confused face on.

"Then why the hell did he tell me it was only an hour north of the roadhouse!" She said loudly, wondering why Ash would tell her false information.

"Because we knew we knew you wouldn't take a job alone unless you were close by someplace you could go to." Sam said and she looked slightly more at ease.

"Basically, we planned this whole thing…"Dean said and she smacked him upside the head.

"Dean Winchester! I can't believe you thought you might have to trick me to come on a hunt with you! You BOTH know that I would jump at the chance to hunt with you two again." She said, her tone starting angry, and then she smiled and thought about what she said. She blushed slightly, not really understanding the situation.

"Okay, okay, but you wouldn't have believed me if I had just called you up and let you know what was going on." Dean said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I've known about the realities of the world for HOW long now? I think I can handle a little weird shiz some of the time." She said. Sam looked at his brother and gave a shrug.

"What are your thoughts on angels?" he asked and the girl looked confused. They knew she wasn't that religious so it was an odd question.

"Don't they fly around with pretty wings and play the harp naked?" She replied sarcastically, not knowing the answer they were looking for.

"Haha I hope not…" Dean chuckled," No but seriously, do you believe in them?" Dean asked and she realized he was being serious

"I guess, but aren't they just like, spirits who go to heaven and sprout some wings up there?" Missy asked, very curious as to what they were getting at.

"Not exactly, they are more like, warriors of God." Sam said and Dean grunted. He was still not to keen on the whole "God" thing.

"Oh, like the Archangels." She stated and he nodded," Why are you asking me this, you know I'm not very religious."

"Because they're real, angels are real." Dean said shortly.

"Wait, like, legit?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Dean, one of the most pessimistic when it came to religion, had just said angels were real.

"Hard to belief, I know…but it's true. It's what dragged me out of hell, and he is the reason we're taking you to him." he said and a strange feeling rested in Missy's stomach. The boys thought up this elaborate scheme just to get her to chill with some Jesus freak.

"Wait, so basically what you're saying is an angel wants to talk to me, so instead of picking up your fucking cell and tell me that, you need to make up some bs story?!" she got more and more angrier with each word.

"He said you wouldn't come willingly if we asked you, I don't' know how he would have known that-"Sam started but got interrupted when a very hot-headed girl in the backseat.

"He obviously doesn't know what the hell he's talking about…"She said with a pout, "you guys should have known that I would believe anything you told me, no matter how fucking made up it sounds!"

"Okay, I'm sorry okay, it was my fault, just, stop it okay, I've had to deal with so much more than you know and I DON'T wanna hear you bitching this whole way so could you please just move on!" Dean said angrily, making her jump slightly. She felt a sting in her eyes as if tears were threatening to form, thankfully for her the feeling went away in a matter of seconds.

"Okay, I get it, you were just following orders, and you were always good at that…" She said under her breath, just loud enough for him to hear her.

"God damnit I knew this was a bad idea…"He said.

"Dean!" Sam said shocked. Missy was hurt, but she was livid.

"Let me out." She said quietly.

"Melissa…no." Dean said, not looking at anything other than the road in front of him.

"Dean, let me out!" She threatened. She looked at Sam, then at Dean and the stinging came back. This time, she felt the tears getting ready to escape.

"Melissa, you have to come with us, you have no choice…I have no choice and you HAVE to stay with us." Dean said, his voice harsh and cold. Missy turned to Sam again and he looked sympathetically at the girl.

"He didn't mean it like that…"He tried to fix his brothers mistake.

"Like hell I did…"He replied.

"Dean, I haven't seen you in what seems like an eternity! I don't want to fight with you, you fucking DIED and came back and didn't even bother to see me…"She said, nearly letting the tears show. She turned her body to lay down in the backseat, not looking at either boy as she looked out the window, which had dark clouds towards the direction they were driving. She didn't know that Sam was looking at her helplessly, wanting to tell his brother off for being such an asshole.

"I'm sorry if I was too busy getting used to not being dead and all, and do you honestly think that if I had a choice I would choose not to see you. You're one of my only friends, we've known each other since we were in grade school, you're pretty much family to me, but I have a job to do, it's not something that I can just put no pause to have a best friend day with you. You don't get it, I don't have TIME to spend hanging out with friends…"He said and thought about his words. He didn't want to be mean to her, just the opposite in fact, but for some reason he needed to vent his anger out on her. Sam gave him a look and he understood how upset she must be.

"Is that really what you think of me Dean, just some old friend who wastes your time?" She said, not letting either boy see the tears fall from her lashes, although they already knew they were there.

"That's not what I mean, you know I love you, it's just so hard right now, I'm being worn so thin that I swear to God the other day the thought that the music was too loud got into my head!" He said and she giggles slightly, "What's so funny?"

"Hehe, old man." She laughed at him. She sniffled and turned her head to face them. Dean pulled into an okay looking motel and parked. He looked back at her with a smirk on his face.

"So are we good now? No more at each others throats?" He asked and she shrugged.

"I dunno Dean, we did used to fight a lot when we were kids…"She said, feeling better about her and Dean. She knew he was tired of this whole lifestyle, but to hear him admit it like that meant he really was wearing thin. She regained her composure, got out of the Impala, grabbed her bag, and headed towards the motel after the boys.

"Touché Noe, touché, but you know I love ya right?" he said, slinging his arm over her shoulders. She smiled and wrapped her around his waist.

"You love anything that has boobs Dean…"She joked and he shrugged.

"But you're my favorite." He flirted and she didn't know whether he was being sincere or just trying to get her to agree in sharing a bed.

"Can I have two conjoined rooms? Two queen sized in one and just one in the other?" She smiled at the girl working at the front counter. Dean looked slightly disappointed and she knew her answer on whether he was sincere.

"Sure, that'll be $150, can I get your name please?" She said and before either of the boys could draw their fake credit cards of fake ids Missy pulls out hers.

"Peterson, Victoria Peterson." She smiled and handed her a card. Dean looked down at her and wanted to burst out laughing.

"The Bangles…seriously!" Dean laughed as soon as they were out of earshot of the receptionist.

"What? They rock!" Missy smiled and Sam laughed.

"Cause walking like an Egyptian is TOTALLY hardcore." Sam said sarcastically.

"Shut your face!" she giggled and opened her door.

* * *

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! ^_^


	3. Have you ever Needed Someone So Bad

**Disclaimer**: Supernatural = Not mine…Me = Sad about that…

A/N: Thanks to all the people reading this story, it really makes my day to come home and get an email that someone new put this either as their favorite story or on their alerts. As you can tell this story is updated…really whenever I have time. I go to a school that doesn't give homework so I update fairly soon I think, but my birthday is Thursday and me and my boyfriend's one year anniversary is on the same day, celebrating it Friday though. So I might no update till maybe Saturday or Sunday at the latest. Oh, btw, I would really love it if you sent some nice little reviews my direction, well, any type of reviews really. Sorry for the long rant, on with the story!

* * *

Missy walked into her room, placed her bag down on the floor next to the bed, and walked towards the door to the boys' room.

"Why didn't we just get one room?" Dean complained as she got into their room and flopped on one of the beds.

"Because that would mean either you two would have to share a bed or someone would sleep on the floor." She said and he pouted.

"Or we could sleep in the same bed…" He smiled and she rolled her eyes.

"Because Dean, nothing good can from it, we would keep each other up arguing over nonsense, then I would probably end up on the floor anyways…"She replied and Sam laughed slightly.

"We would not argue!" Dean remarked and Missy laughed herself.

"What are we doing right now then?" She countered. Dean opened his mouth as to say something but closed it when he couldn't find anything to say; instead he laid on the bed next to her. She smiled and so did he, and they could feel the tension that had been building up since the last time they saw each other. Dean rolled on his side to face the girl and put his and on her waist, in which she did not remove. Sam stood awkwardly and cleared his throat to remind his brother that he was still in the room. He quickly turned around and gave him a _look_ that said "yo, give me a minute alone" and Sam rolled his eyes.

"If you want to be alone, then go in her room, I am going to get ready for bed." His voice was dripping with annoyance as they walked into her room. Dean closed the door and she sat on her bed, not knowing what to expect. He followed her, sat on her bed, and they looked each other in the eyes.

"Why did you want to be alone?" She questioned, laying down on her back and stared at the ceiling, trying to get rid of the thoughts running through her head.

"I dunno, I just wanted to talk to you, alone. I haven't seen you in a while and we need to catch up." He shrugged and laid down next to her, his smile different than the usual smirk he wore. Somehow it was more sincere.

"What do you wanna talk about?" She asked and turned to face him. She felt as if the scene was missing something, and it clicked in her head. She went to her bag and pulled out her ipod and speakers, turning it on and started playing Journey. Dean smiled and started singing along to "Ask the Lonely"

"I dunno, what were you up to for the past year and a half." He asked and she smiled and laid down next to him again.

"Well, you know how my parents left for Europe, well, I have just been bouncing between hunting partners till I finally said 'fuck it' and decided to go alone…well, until I met up with you guys." She said as Dean looked her up and down and placed his hand on her hip again. She smiled and moved closer towards him and he maneuvered his body so he was still laying on his side but with his arm on the bed so she could rest her head on his bicep.

"I know about that, we do talk on the phone, I mean, how have you been lately, any fuckers who I need to kick their ass because God knows you never kiss and tell." He said and she looked up at him. She couldn't believe he was asking if she had any boyfriends along the way.

"You know how I feel about dating on the job, plus there was a time that I stopped talking to anyone, other than Sam and Bobby…"She quietly remarked. He looked down curiously at her and then he understood.

"While I was 6 feet under?" He said and she nodded, suddenly the door swung open and Sam as standing there looking tired.

"I'm going to go get some food, you guys want anything?" He asked, trying to hide the fact that he just walked in on them looking very close.

"No, I'm okay, what about you?" Dean replied, then looked at Missy.

"Please tell me you're going to a burger place." She asked and he nodded, "Then I want a chicken burger with no mayo, onion rings, and fries."

Dean looked at her with surprise and so did Sam.

"What? I haven't eaten all day!" She explained and Sam left the room, then his room.

"You sure eat a lot…"He said and he play-smacked him. She returned to her comfortable position and closed her eyes. They were usually this close, unless they were fighting, which in the past there was more fighting than cuddling.

"Shut up." She smiled and curled up closer. She breathed in his body wash and nearly fainted. She sighed and looked back up to him to catch him looking back at her.

"I really did miss you." He said and he held her close. "You never did answer my question."

"About all the guys you need to go beat up for me?" She said playfully. He chuckled and hugged her close.

"Yeah, any asses that needs to be kicked?" He replied. Missy took it as him asking if she was still single.

"Well, there was this one guy Eric…" She said and her voice got quiet.

"Eric huh? Who's he?" He asked and she closed her eyes and gulped. She pressed her boy against him so there was no gap between them.

"We were…partners on a few jobs, I liked him…but he was killed by the evil son-of-a-bitch we were hunting. I watched him get torn up…" She choked and he could feel her sadness. He held her close and looked down at her.

"You know you're my only exception to my no chick flick moments right." Dean said sympathetically.

"Sorry, I'm sorry…" She said, not looking at him. She hated when she cried, and she hated it even more when people saw her doing it.

"About what? Look, it's okay to be sad about those types of things; you don't think I felt sad when my dad died, when Sammy died…" He said and looked her straight in the eyes. He wasn't very comfortable talking about this subject but he was trying for her.

"Thanks for comforting me and stuff, but I really don't want to talk about it right now." She said quietly and pulled away. He laid there on the bed not knowing what to say, or if he was supposed to even say anything, like he said, he didn't do very many chick flick moments.

"You know what you could use though…" He said and she turned to face him, the tears now wiped cleanly away. She shrugged and looked confused.

"What?" She questioned and he gave her a sly smile. She swore to herself that if he suggested sex he was getting punched.

"There was a small arcade downstairs, you wanna go test out your pinball wizard skills?" His smile soon caught on her lips and she nodded.

"Yeah yeah, I need something to get my mind off of well…my life right now, just let me change." She said and he stayed on the bed. Missy rolled her eyes and walked around the bed to face him.

"What?" He said, staring up at her.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to get naked that's all…" She said nonchalantly and bent over to grab new clothes, giving him a glance at what he could possibly "tap".

"Well don't stop on my behalf." He said and she smacked his leg. He finally rolled off and went to his room, not bothering to close the door.

"You're such a perv…" she joked and closed it the remainder of the way. She then took off her hunting clothes and slipped into a comfortable dress. It wasn't too elegant or fancy; God knows she would never willingly wear something so ridiculous. It was a simple halter that she deemed her "party dress", granted she only owned two dresses, that one and a black one she wore at funerals, which lately had been worn more often. The dress was just above knee height and was red with black polka-dots. She dug even deeper in her bag to find her one pair of heels and slipped them on.

"Gross…" She murmured under her breath as she looked at herself in the mirror. She took her hairbrush and quickly removed the rats nest that was slowly forming due to lack of brushing. She reapplied her eyeliner and skipped on all the other make-up mumbo jumbo. There was a knock on the boys' door. "It's safe." She replied.

A loud whistle was heard from the doorframe and Missy turned to see Dean leaning on his arm against it. She smiled and walked towards him, lifting the dress to reveal a hidden knife strapped to her thigh high on her leg.

"Easy there tiger, come on, lets go." She flirted and he nearly let out a moan of excitement. For some reason he couldn't resist a girl with a weapon.


	4. You Shook Me All Night Long

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them Winchester boys...

A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, long story short it was my birthday weekend and my computer randomly decided to fail on me so yeah... So I'm making up for it with an extra long, extra sexy chapter! =D

* * *

Dean and Missy had spent a good hour in the arcade before heading back to the rooms. They had finally been able to let go just for a little while Sam was getting food, but when he came back it was back to business. They were all in the boys' room huddled around the small table reading different articles. Apparently it was good timing to be in whatever town they were in, sure they were only a couple hours south of the Roadhouse, but there was a job.

"Wow Sammy, out only an hour and already you got us working on something." Missy said and scanned through the local paper looking for any information on a haunted house. Well, not really a house, more like a haunted room in a hotel.

"What can I say, I'm just always on the job." He shrugged and showed an article to Dean, their eyes both widening.

"What is it?" Missy asked and Dean passed her the small article. It showed a picture of the room pre-haunting. It was of a couple smiling, the labeling said that their name was Mr. and Mrs. Collins, ages 25 & 23. They were newlyweds that been mysteriously murdered in the room, along with a third woman that was not pictured. It was the earliest date that they had found, 1927, and it looks like the most suspicious. All the other deaths in the hotel room were only between two people, all couples, all mid to early 20's, other than this one, which involved an unknown third party.

"Think this could lead to our problem." She asked and they nodded.

"Hey, here's another article about it, it says that Mr. Collins and the mystery woman were both naked, while mrs. Collins was fully clothed…plus they found the murder weapon lying next to the Mrs." Dean said and Missy continued reading.

"So basically, we have double murder/suicide…"She said, skimming article after article.

"Yup, and I'd bet you anything it's another damn woman in white scenario." Dean said and Missy looked confused at him.

"Woman in white?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, basically the man cheats on his girl and she ends up killing because of him, then kills herself afterwards. She then will haunt whoever is unfaithful-"Dean starts but Sam cuts him off.

" Dean these others weren't unfaithful." He said and continued to sort through the pile of papers.

"Yeah, they were just normal couples…but that's it, they were all couples, there have only been double suicides in that room." Missy said and looked at Dean, "The room hasn't had anyone occupying it for at least a decade…"

"Well, it's about too…" He said and picked up his jacket. Sam and Missy both looked confused and started putting away all of their things, "Come on, let's go get ourselves a room."

Once they loaded up the Impala, they were off to the hotel. It was a small hotel, but it was nicer than any motel the boys were used to.

"Follow my lead.' Dean said and grabbed her bag and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"What? Okay fine…" She said and guessed what he was thinking. Sam went ahead of them and got a room for himself.

"Sorry kids, guy before you just got the last room." An older lady working at the counter said and they put on their best disappointing faces.

"What a shame…You see, it's my girls birthday today and we were hoping to find a room to celebrate in…" Dean said and gave a suggestive wink;

"Well, there is one room, but I must warn you, it's…" She looked around and dropped her voice low," It's haunted…"

"Ha! I'm not scared of Casper sweetheart, now can we have to room or are we just going to have to celebrate in the parking lot" He said with a laugh and Missy smiled and gave her a wink.

"The room is yours, and I tell you what, you can have it half price…if you live through the night." The woman said and handed the key to Dean.

"Thank you very much, see you at checkout." He said as they went to the room, C57.

"Hey, did you get the room?" Sam asked when they got to the elevator where he was waiting.

"Yup, and now we just need to figure out how to get the son-of-a-bitch out to play with us…" Missy said and Dean looked at her like she was crazy.

'Oh come on, you must have seen the connection…all the couples must have been having sex in that room…so all we have to do-" He said but like always, Sam cut him off..

"Dude…you're not going to have sex with her…"He said and the other two laughed.

"Unfortunately, I think we might have to at least make it seem convincing…" Missy said and Dean gave her a strange look.

"Unfortunately, what do you mean unfortunately?" He said and Sam laughed.

"Okay, enough, this is really awkward, lets just go to the room and gank this thing before anyone else has to deal with it…" Missy said and the boys agreed. Sam went to his room and Dean and she went to theirs.

"So…do you really want to…you know…" Dean said as he closed the door. They put their bags down and sat on the single king sized bed. Missy shrugged and avoided eye contact. Truth was, she wanted it, she wanted him, and Dean wanted her pretty bad too.

"We have to make it convincing don't we?" She said and he pushed her gently on the bed, pinning her hands to the bed. She giggles girlishly and he smirked his signature smirk.

"Convincing? I'll show you convincing…" He said and started slowly kissing her neck.

Missy playfully tugged against his hands to break free, but she knew she wouldn't win unless she actually tried. He continued to kiss along her jaw line until he reached her mouth. They looked each other in the eyes and found the mutual look of longing and lust. Dean kissed her hard and rough, kissed her like she was going to disappear the second he stopped. All the feelings they've had and only shared when they were both completely wasted were exploding out of them. The passion, the wanting, the love. Dean released her hands and she wrapped her arms around him, gripping at his shirt. Dean held her close and got the hint. He pulled off his shirt and toyed with hers.

"Dean…" Missy said, finally realizing what's happening, "Dean we need to have a plan…"

"Okay…lets have sex…then when she comes to kill us we reach for that sawed-off and blast her to oblivion." He said, not wanting the moment to be ruined. He understood the severity of death, but he also knew how to keep himself alive.

"Just like that?" She said and he smiled down at her, and looking like a please kid, he nodded happily.

"Well, I guess we could look around the place, see if there is anything that needs to be burned…" He said and reluctantly put his shirt back on. They searched the room for about twenty minutes before concluding there were none of her remains left in the room. Dean called Sam and told him that they were going to try getting her to appear at around 11, so he needed to be around by then. Sam didn't like the idea of Dean and Missy actually having sex and him just pacing back and forth, but he had no choice.

"Dean, are you sure you want to actually…you know…" Missy asked and Dean gave her a long look. Neither one of them wanted to say it out loud, but they were crazy for each other, dare they say it, even love each other. Dean decided to bite the bullet and just lay it out there for her to take in.

"Remember Sammy's party, how we were attached at the mouth? Remember getting a little too carried away and we almost had sex? Yeah sure we were wasted out of our minds…But to be honest, that was the most truthful I'd ever been with you" Dean said and she smiled wide.

"Really…"She said dumbfounded. She could hardly process the situation.

"Yes really, " He said and she could feel her longing for him grow. She needed him so badly and vice versa.

"Fuck…Dean…I can't…I mean…I dunno…" She stuttered, not knowing how to tell him her feelings without imagining sappy lovesongs playing in her mind. " I just don't wanna lose you as a friend…"

"Why would you… I mean, this is just a one time thing right…and we're on a job, we're going to have sex for a job…" Dean tried to reason with himself in his mind, but he knew he couldn't guarantee that things would be the same. He wanted her so bad, but he couldn't imagine her not being with him. He wanted more than anything to just hold her and tell her that he loves her and he would do anything for her, but he couldn't. He was always sorta a pussy when it came to "chick flick' moments.

"Okay, but you have to promise me that this doesn't change anything between us…" She said and climbed on top of his lap, laying him down much like the position he put her in before. He made a little "cross you heart" sign and she started kissing his jawline all the way until it got to his shirt, "Why is this on again?" she playfully asked and he smiled, him taking it off.

"it's nearly 11…" He said and she could feel his anticipation, then again, she didn't know if it was his or herown…

"Yup…" She said as they got into the bed itself, pulling the blankets all the way to the foot of the bed. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"So…are you a lights on or off type of person?" he asked and she walked over to the bathroom, turned on the light, and closed it slightly, then turned off the room light. She looked around and crawled into the bed.

"Minimal lights person I guess…' She said and he was already in the bed, stripped down to his boxers. She could tell he was excited about what was about the take place, but she needed to remember that this was a job…

"That's cool I guess" he said and made sure that he had his gun under his pillow. She shyly started undressing herself and Dean watched in anticipation. Missy was only in her bra and panties when Dean started to make out with her, his rough calloused hands holding her petite frame. A low, deep moan came from Dean when she started getting into the mood too. She lightly pressed her nails into his back and ran them down until she reached his boxers. Her nails were filed neat and short so there was no chance of her scratching him, but she did it anyways. She could feel his "excitement" and she grew more anxious. It wasn't her first time, just her first time with the infamous Dean Winchester.

A light knock interrupted the moment, a voice letting them know that Sam was outside waiting for his cue. The two looked at each other and their undergarments fell away, leaving them with nothing to cover themselves up other than the cotton sheets that hid the naked bodies. Dean reached for his pants pocket and pulls out his wallet, which then he pulled out a single condom. Missy shivered at the thought of them having sex, it was surreal yet believable all at the same time. He situated himself and then looked into her eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked nervously, which he found odd at his tone of voice.

"Yeah, it's just like I said, this won't change anything between us…" She said sheepishly, wanting him to tell her that he loves her and wants to be together, but instead he simply nodded and then positioned himself on top.

"Ready?" He asked and she nodded, and they both let out a gasp of pleasure as he entered. She had to admit, it has been a while since she has had sex, but she didn't remember it feeling so outstanding. He slowly warmed her up, going in and out progressively faster, and a blast of endorphins hit them both, it was ecstasy, pure ecstasy. With every thrust he took, they got more and more caught up in the moment.

They almost forgot why they were doing it in the first place, but it soon became clear when there was a loud crash coming from the opposite side of the room. Dean quickly pulled out and threw on his boxers, same with Missy and her underclothes. Sam threw open the door in time to witness them pull on the last of their clothes.

"Dean!" Missy yelled and pointed to the spirit behind the older Winchester and he quickly maneuvered himself just in time to avoid the damn thing. Missy aimed and fired her gun at the spirit only to have it return seconds later.

"There must be something here of hers, something that we need to burn!" Sam shouted, looking around while still aiming his gun at the spirit.

"We already checked everywhere..." Dean proclaimed and looked around himself, not seeing anything that could have been hers.

"Wait… in the article it said she blew her brains out…what if there is still blood on the wall…underneath the wallpaper?" Missy suggested and Sam fired into the crazy bitch.

"That's a possibility…"He said and she started tearing down the wallpaper, which to her surprise she found another wallpaper underneath. She kept tearing it down until the whole wall was uncovered. She started the next wall, then the next, until she found what she was looking for, a darkened bloody mess of forever ago. The blood looked like it had been scrubbed for days before they decided just to re-wallpaper the room. She tore down that chunk of wallpaper and tried to get out her lighter before a force stopped her dead in her tracks. She was thrown against the wall and was being pinned by the spirit herself. Dean grabbed what appeared to be a piece of piping and swung at it like it were a baseball. She gave him a confused but grateful look as Sam grabbed the wallpaper and burned it in the bathtub. The spirit burned up along side it and Missy ran to Dean and held onto him. Sam cam out of the bathroom and she hugged him too.

"Well that was unnecessarily inconvenient…" She said and realized she was still in her bra and panties. Both boys couldn't but look as she crossed her arms uncomfortably.

"Yeah, bloodstained wallpaper is always inconvenient." Sam said and tossed her her jacket, she quickly put it on and spun around to face Dean, who was in turn pulling on his jeans. This had to go down in hunting history as "most awkward wardrobe, or lack there of, on a job"

"So what is the plan, are we gonna stay here tonight...in this room..." She asked them and Dean shrugged.

"Yeah I guess, we did just get rid of the oogyboogy thing here, might as well..." He said and sat on the bed. Sam gathered his things and started for the door, "Smart move Sammy boy, we might be a little to X rated in here if you know what I mean...:"

"Uh..." Missy said and had a blank expression on her face. She didn't know if he was serious or joking, but judging by past experience...he was telling the truth.

"Urgh Dean...I did NOT need to know that!" He said and quickly left the room, leaving Missy and Dean alone on the bed. Now they played the waiting game to see which one would break first...

"So are we..." Missy started

"Only if you want..." Dean said and they looked at each other, their adrenaline still pumping from ganking the spirit.

"Okay...I guess we could continue..." Missy said and they quickly returned to their positions, Dean on top and Missy on bottom. Dean was furiously kissing her up and down until they couldn't take it anymore. Dean slid off his boxers and she did the same with her panties. Dean swiftly removed her bra and he held her close.

"Missy, are you ready-"He asked and she nodded, not being able to handle it much longer.

"Oh god yes!" She said as he entered her...

* * *

Well that was a fun chapter to write! Thank you all for reading my story, hopefully I'll get a few more reviews (hint hint wink wink)


End file.
